Snow
by you-don't-understand
Summary: Lily and James share a moment in the snow. One-shot, please review.


**Disclaimer:** I refuse to do a disclaimer.

**Author's Note:** Ok, so here we go… This is so exciting. I'm no longer the useless one with no stories! You better all review; I want to know what you think! Threatening glare Oh, and I'm fully aware the title sucks, but I have discovered, that I suck at titles. SO THERE! And let me tell you, it was such a BUGGER getting this up on here! I know its so cliché, Lily-and-James-get-together-in-the-snow, but **I** like snow, so I wanted it in there. Look, just give me a chance. This is my first story.

**Serena van der Woodsen:** So, here's a story! It's not the one I told you about, but I have acquired writers block (jeez I'm so pretentious, I hardly consider myself a writer) at a pretty crucial point of the movie, so not good on that front. But I'm thinking of splitting it into parts anyway (it's getting so long), so I can get some of it up here before you emotionally guilt-trip me anymore! Lol. Hope you enjoy, please tell me honestly what you think. Kisses, Sarah xxxxx :-)

xxx---

"… and so I said, look, if you want me that much, let's go find a broom closet… James? JAMES!" Sirius snapped, pulling his best friend out of his daydream.

"Huh? What?" James jumped and brought his attention quickly away from the window, where he'd been looking out over the grounds, which from the height of the Gryffindor Tower looked as though it was covered in a white blanket, and back to his and Sirius' game of chess. "What d'you say?"

"AND I SAID, if you want me that much, let's go-"

"-Find a broom closet somewhere. Yeah, you've told me that one before. Look, I've got to go; I'll see you later. Remus, carry on with the game, OK?" James added to Remus, who was sitting watching the Chess with Peter at his side. And with one last anxious glance out of the window, he hurried out of the Common Room.

The three remaining Marauders simultaneously looked out of the window, shrugged their shoulders and muttered "Evans", with Peter a little out of sync.

xxx---

James waded through the snow towards the solitary figure in the distance as fast as his lanky frame would permit. It was times like this he cursed his Father's genes.

"Lily?"

A small red-head looked up in surprise from where she was kneeling in the ankle deep snow. Her nose was read, as were her cheeks, but her bright green eyes sparked from the cold. Her cloak was drawn tight around her as she traced patterns on the surface of the snow with her finger. "Oh, hi James. What are you doing down here? You'll get cold, you know."

"Says you, the person sitting in it. What are _you_ doing down here?" he replied as he sat down opposite her, folding his long legs into as cross-legged position. He winced a little as the cold seeped through his trousers. He hadn't thought to bring a cloak.

"I always come down here on Christmas Eve. You would know if you had stayed over in the holidays before." Lily stated matter-of-factly, as though that was enough of an answer for his question.

"What, on your own?" James said incredulously. He never went anywhere alone.

"Yes, James, _on my own_. Besides, Laura went home, and Valerie is off with Benjy Fenwick, 'studying'." Lily said, winking at her last comment. James smiled. He loved it when Lily made a joke. "I just… I just really like the snow." She added, attempting to answer James earlier question.

"Oh. Well, I saw you from the Tower window, and came to see what you were doing" said James, answering Lily' earlier question. They did that a lot, since they had become friends over the past few months: always turning back on the conversation, or changing the subject. They always knew what each other meant.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, as Lily continued to trace patterns in the snow.

Then Lily broke the quiet: "James, do you still like me?"

James, who was mostly used to Lily's abruptness by now, was taken by surprise and blushed furiously. He sat for a few moments, determinedly not meeting Lily's captivating eyes. The truth was, yes, he did still like her, and since he had gotten to know her better this year, he was beginning to think he loved her. But he could never tell her, because she had clearly said at the start of he year that if he tried to do anything to make her like him, she'd hex him, slap him, _then_ kick him in the balls. **(A/N: Sorry: I couldn't think of how to put that last bit more story-ish, or whatever.)**

James floundered a few seconds more, and then spoke his next word to his right index finger. "Yes," he whispered simply and honestly, dreading her reaction. He screwed up his eyes to the explosion about to take place in the cold snow next to him.

"Why?"

xxx---

James' eyes flew open. Well, _that_ was what he'd been expecting. "Why? Why do I like you? Lily, I thought you knew. I mean, up until this year, I've told you enough times!"

"Yeah, because you declaring I'm really pretty, and need a guy like you to show me a good time is definitely going to make me realise you were actually being sincere." remarked Lily dryly. "Come on, even you can admit that that wasn't the best way to capture my affections!"

"OK, I admit it; it was stupid of me all those years. But I couldn't see any other way to get your attention! I was a late bloomer emotionally. But definitely not physically, huh, Lily," James joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and nudging her until she smiled.

But Lily could tell he was just trying to avoid her questions. "Come on, James, I'm being serious! Why have you been so interested in me all these years?" She pleaded, doing her famous puppy-dog face that always got her what she wanted.

"Fine. I'll tell you." said James a little resentfully. He had only ever told the Marauders why he liked Lily so much. It wasn't a side of him he liked to show.

"I like you because… you're you." Lily raised he eyebrows, but James hastily went on before she could comment. "You're not like all the other girls that I talk to. You're smart, but not obsessed with school. You don't go around broadcasting your body, which is great, might I add-" At this point James ducked to avoid a slap. He risked a glance, and found Lily was smiling, however, so he though it safe to carry on without five minutes of back-pedalling. "Just Joking! You've got something, like an air of mystery that's always made me want to know more, even when other people just thought you were a bit weird. Like now, you're just sitting in the snow, but I think it's interesting, you know?" He looked into Lily's eyes again, and saw a little crease between her eyebrows. Her thinking face. Her brain was clearly in over-drive, coming to a realisation as she listened to him talk. She had stopped drawing her patterns, giving him her full attention. James continued to talk as more snow began to fall around them.

"And I like your little quirks, like how you'll only study by the fire, and how play with your hair when you're nervous. I like how fearless you are, never backing down to the Slytherins, and anyone else who gives you a hard time for being Muggle-Born. I like how you can be kind to anyone, even me, and you always stick up for your friends, and you're so understanding, and you will help out anyone who needs it, and-"

At this point, Lily cut James of with a kiss that sent tingles down both their spines, their cold lips warming from the contact. After a few seconds she pulled away. She was still close. James studied her: Her emerald eyes, flecked with strips of gold he had never noticed before, and her shining auburn hair, darker in spots where the snow had fell. As he looked into her eyes a shot of understanding flowed through them, but Lily whispered to him anyway, "I like you, James."

James smiled, a smile that spread warmth all through his body. Even his bum, which had gone numb at some point during his speech. "I really like the snow too," he murmured, and leaned in for another kiss. Lily met him halfway there.

xxx---

Right, tell me what you thought! Cute? Great (I doubt it)? Boring? Too Fluffy? Let me know. And while you're at it, could you explain to me what a flame is? I have no idea what people mean when the say that! And Elladora, if you have read this, I'm proudly unleashing my romantic side! Woot Woot! bring on the confetti and cheesy disco music! (Yeah, i don't know what I mean either). REVIEW. Pretty Please?

Kisses:

You-don't-understand. xxxxx :-)


End file.
